Donne-moi ta main
by Myosotis-kun
Summary: "Akaashi semblait être un lycéen comme les autres. Cependant, les regards qui pesaient sur lui prouvaient le contraire. Mais Bokuto, lui, se fiait toujours à son instinct. Surtout quand celui-ci lui soufflait qu'Akaashi était spécial, et qu'il l'attirait indéniablement..." / UA
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Les mains enfoncées au fond des poches, il passa le portail de son lycée en essayant d'enfouir au fond de lui-même son irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour.

Son regard se porta sur les environs, où il put admirer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il aimait la rentrée était celle-ci. Les fleurs de cerisier étaient écloses et resplendissaient dans toute leur intensité. Ces arbres fleuris bordaient le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de l'établissement, pouvant faire croire à quiconque que là était l'entrée du paradis. Quelques pétales jonchaient le sol, la légère brise fraîche secouant les branches en emportant avec elle ces éclats roses captivants.

La rentrée était au printemps, et cette saison était définitivement l'une de ses préférés. Les fleurs commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez, mais surtout, il n'y avait plus cette pluie battante et ce froid hivernale qui vous faisait claquer des dents et frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Aujourd'hui, en plus de cela, le soleil était haut perché dans le ciel, brillant de mille feux et réchauffant son corps d'une façon tout à fait agréable.

Il sourit légèrement, se disant qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'on était en été. Akaashi passa à côté de deux lycéens, qui discutaient au milieu du passage comme si il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit sur Terre que celui-ci, et réussit à entendre leur conversation alors qu'il sentait un désagréable regard lui brûler la peau.

« – Arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'est Akaashi Keiji je te rappelle !

– Et alors ? On s'en fout, c'est que des rumeurs qui courent sur lui de toute façon…

– Des rumeurs ? Ça je crois pas, non. Ce mec-là est pas fréquentable, c'est évident. Tu te rappelles pas de ce qui est arrivé au collège ?

– Ouais… T'as raison. De toute façon tout le monde le fuit comme si il avait la gale, alors ça risque plus d'arriver tout ça.

– Heureusement. Il finira sa vie tout seul, c'est sûr. »

Désormais trop éloigné pour entendre la suite de leur discussion, l'adolescent continua sa route vers les grandes portes en verre qui lui permettraient d'entrer dans son lycée.

Il eut tout de fois un sourire triste, à la limite d'être nostalgique.

Il finirait sa vie seul ? Ce n'était pas faux, il ne pouvait pas le nier… En revanche, il ne comptait pas que toutes ces rumeurs sur lui perdurent jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Akaashi se stoppa dans sa marche, se tournant pour de nouveau regarder les arbres dont les branches étaient secouées par le vent, tout comme ses cheveux qui remuaient doucement dans l'air.

C'était sa dernière rentrée ici. Tout comme ses derniers jours.

Mais surtout, il osait espérer que cela était également la dernière fois qu'on parlait de lui ainsi dans son dos.


	2. CHAPITRE I

Premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D Merci pour les favs et les follows, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bon, cette fanfiction sera basée sur le BokuAka, avec le KuroKen pas bien loin, et peut-être que d'autres couples croiseront notre chemin en cours de route. :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite ! ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

* * *

Ses pas résonnant dans le silence de la grande demeure, il descendit les escaliers lentement, prenant tout son temps.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cette sensation était tout à fait désagréable, et il la détestait. Le stress était quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, mais comme toujours, il avait beaucoup de mal à le gérer. Faire des exercices de respiration pour se calmer ? Avec lui, ça ne marchait pas. Tout faire pour penser à autre chose, comme lire un livre ou écouter de la musique ? Comme d'habitude, cela serait en vain. Parler avec quelqu'un pour se changer les idées ? La seule personne à qui il pouvait parler à l'heure actuelle était sa mère, et il savait qu'en le faisant, celle-ci ne ferait que mettre sa source d'inquiétude au cœur de leur conversation.

Lorsqu'Akaashi pénétra dans la salle à manger, il eut d'ailleurs la confirmation de ses pensées intérieures. Sa mère était assise autour de la table, le regard dans le vide, alors que ses doigts aux ongles longs et élégamment vernis pianotaient nerveusement sur le vieux bois.

Il ne put que soupirer face à une telle vision, s'attirant le regard chocolaté de sa mère sur lui. L'adolescent n'y fit cependant pas bien attention, se dépêchant de se mettre à table, voyant que son petit déjeuner lui avait été servi.

« – Tu as bien dormi ? »

Prenant ses baguettes et amenant son bol de riz devant lui, il jeta un vague regard à sa mère.

« – Très bien, et toi ? »

Un petit rire résonna dans sa propre tête, alors que sa conscience commençait à gentiment se moquer de lui.

 _Bien dormi ? La bonne blague, tu t'es retourné tellement de fois que même une crêpe aurait fait pâle figure._

Il chassa cette voix dérangeante, bien qu'il ne put qu'approuver ses propos. Il avait en vérité passé une nuit horrible, où des questions n'avaient cessé de l'assaillir et de lui mettre d'autant plus la pression.

« – Pas vraiment, non… »

Elle prononça ces quelques mots avec une grimace, faisant lever les yeux d'Akaashi au ciel. Il but quelques gorgées de thé avant de prendre la parole.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter de parler de ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il savait que sa mère faisait exprès de tourner autour du pot pour qu'il se jette lui-même à l'eau, et pour qu'il ne se plaigne pas par la suite qu'elle l'énervait à aborder un sujet dont ils avaient déjà discuté maintes et maintes fois.

Pour résumer, il était coincé.

« – On en a déjà parlé, maman…

– Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, je suis désolée ! Mais depuis toujours, tu vas dans des écoles privées qui sont réputées pour leur éducation stricte, leurs professeurs rigoureux dans leur travail et leurs élèves brillants et bien élevés. Alors que là… »

Akaashi se retint de soupirer, comme il se retint de répondre ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Pour l'éducation stricte, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Il en gardait d'ailleurs d'assez mauvais souvenirs… Pour les professeurs rigoureux, ça, ça restait à voir. Avec eux, il était sceptique et ne préférait pas trop s'avancer sur le sujet.

Mais des élèves brillants et bien élevés ? Il avait envie de dire à sa mère qu'il ne savait pas que ça existait. Que cela soit en primaire, au collège ou au lycée, il n'avait rencontré que des idiots. Et ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs tout sauf bien élevés. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on entrait dans une école avec une bonne réputation et de bons résultats qu'on était forcément quelqu'un de respectable. Akaashi avait compris ça avec le temps, car il n'avait croisé sur son chemin que des personnes de ce genre. Toutefois, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Sa mère en faisait même partie. Cependant, il préférait encore que celle-ci se raccroche à ces idées dignes de contes de fée plutôt que de lui livrer la cruelle réalité des choses.

Une réalité qui avait finalement fait son malheur pendant de longues années.

« – Mais c'est mon choix… Je ne veux pas revenir dessus.

– Je ne le comprends pas. C'est une grosse erreur de ta part, Keiji. Une école réputée, tu ne pourras pas trouver quelque chose de mieux pour valoriser ton bulletin. C'est important pour tes études, tu le sais ça ? »

Il continua de manger, sans lui répondre cette fois-ci. Il préférait l'écouter dire des bêtises sans rien rétorquer plutôt que de s'embarquer dans une discussion qui n'aboutirait à rien, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Si il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était d'arriver en retard à son premier jour. Se faire remarquer d'une telle manière, très peu pour lui.

S'il avait fait ce choix, après tout, c'était pour tourner la page. Pas pour de nouveau être au cœur des discussions venimeuses aux propos acerbes.

« – Je suis seulement inquiète, tu sais… »

Voilà qu'elle jouait dorénavant la carte des yeux humides et de la moue triste…

Toutefois, Akaashi ne put se résoudre à être insensible à cette vue. C'était sa mère, après tout, alors il comprenait au fond que celle-ci soit inquiète pour lui. Après tout, elle avait toujours pensé que dans son ancien lycée, tout se passait bien, alors qu'il veuille en changer, cela l'angoissait. Si elle connaissait toute la vérité, il était évident qu'elle réagirait autrement…

Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il s'était promis d'emmener tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa tombe. Pas un mot de ça ne serait connu de sa mère.

Et encore moins de son père.

« – Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te fasses autant de soucis, maman.

– Tu vas quand même dans une école publique, qui n'est pas très réputée !

– C'est une école publique, donc c'est normal…

– Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! »

Les sourcils froncés, elle croisa des bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente.

Akaashi préférait encore s'étouffer avec son riz plutôt que d'avoir à subir encore cinq minutes de cette conversation… Il regarda sa montre et put constater qu'il devait encore tenir quelques petites minutes de rien du tout. Partir trop tôt ne lui donnerait rien, et de toute façon, il était certain que sa mère le retiendrait. Alors que s'il partait parce qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, au contraire, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Un peu de courage, et il serait libre.

« – Je te l'ai déjà dit maman, mais c'est mon choix. Je veux aller dans cette école.

– Tu n'as jamais été dans le public, Keiji. J'ai peur que tu ne t'y habitues pas. Et puis, là-bas, tu risques de ne pas te faire d'amis… »

Des amis ?

Il avait envie d'en rire. Le concept de l'amitié, justement, il ne l'avait jamais connu, dans toutes ces écoles privés et élitistes auxquelles sa mère lançait des fleurs.

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas là-bas dans le but de se faire des amis… Il savait de toute manière que ce n'était pas son domaine, et qu'il était loin d'être assez sociable pour aller vers les gens sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Des adolescents comme ça, il y en avait des tas, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Au fond, Akaashi voulait juste la paix. S'il pouvait être invisible, cela ferait même son bonheur.

« – Papa a donné son accord, alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, ton père… Son boulot lui prend tellement de temps qu'il ne voit pas le problème. »

Il acquiesça vaguement d'un mouvement de la tête, ne voyant pas quoi dire d'autre, avant de finir sa tasse de thé d'une traite. Akaashi avait fini de manger, alors quitte à faire quelque chose, il préférait encore aller au lycée plutôt que de discuter encore avec sa mère.

Ce sont donc sur ces pensées qu'il recula sa chaise dans un grincement et se leva, sous le regard toujours inquiet de sa mère.

Il soupira d'ailleurs quand celle-ci se releva à son tour, un ''je le savais'' à deux doigts de lui échapper. Il la connaissait trop bien…

« – Où est-ce que tu vas ? Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

– En cours.

– Mais tu-

– C'est l'heure, maman. Bonne journée. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce alors qu'il entendait sa mère pester toute seule, sûrement sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas élevé son fils comme ça et qu'elle était scandalisée.

Akaashi retourna près des escaliers pour récupérer son sac qu'il avait au préalable laissé aux pieds de ceux-ci. Une fois celui-ci sur son dos, il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'entrée avant que sa mère ait dans l'idée de le forcer à rester ici. Il enfila en quatrième vitesse ses chaussures, puis sa veste noire avant de la refermer rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, soufflant doucement quand enfin il fut dehors.

Il allait pouvoir être tranquille et respirer deux minutes…

« – Bonjour Akaashi-san. »

Tiens, il avait encore parlé trop vite.

Le visage dénué d'expression, il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler et qui l'attendait près des marches du perron, les mains dans le dos et le sourire aux lèvres.

« – Bonjour, Yoshida-san. Que faites-vous là ?

– Je vous attendais pour vous déposer au lycée. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de retenir son soupir, véritablement dépité.

C'était affolant à quel point ses parents pouvaient s'inquiéter pour lui… Chacun leur tour qui plus est. Dès son lever, il avait le droit au discours empli d'inquiétude de sa mère et là, il avait le droit au chauffeur personnel de son père pour l'escorter jusqu'au lycée. Enfin, il aurait dû se douter qu'en disant à ses parents qu'il prendrait le bus pour aller à l'école, cela passerait difficilement…

Il descendit les quelques marches, rejoignant l'homme d'âge moyen, qui le dépassait bien de deux têtes. Et encore, il essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas plus que ça pour sauver un minimum sa dignité d'homme. Ce qui, pour le coup, n'était pas vraiment une réussite.

« – Rassurez-moi et dîtes-moi que c'est une voiture tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

– Je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même. »

Inquiet à l'idée de se faire remarquer dès son premier jour, Akaashi se dirigea vers le portail pour sortir dehors. De grandes haies entouraient sa maison, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de voir le trottoir du jardin.

Une fois sorti, son corps se décrispa de lui-même, pouvant voir qu'une simple voiture noire, bien que tout de même coûteuse et élégante, stationnait devant sa maison. Au moins, c'était discret et passe-partout, et les vitres n'étaient pas teintées. S'il avait fallu que cela soit un quatre-quatre imposant ou, pire encore, une limousine, il pense sérieusement que le meurtre de ses parents aurait été plus qu'une option envisageable.

Yoshida le dépassa et grimpa dans la voiture, du côté conducteur. Akaashi suivit bien vite le mouvement, s'asseyant du côté passager, posant son sac à ses pieds. Il s'attacha et la voiture démarra, ravivant par ailleurs la boule de stress occupant son ventre qu'il avait finalement réussi à oublier grâce à sa mère.

Comme quoi, il l'avait jugé trop vite.

« – C'est votre père qui m'a demandé de prendre cette voiture. Il ne souhaitait pas que vous vous fassiez remarquer.

– Tant mieux. Bien que j'aurais quand même préféré prendre le bus… »

Le chauffeur brun eut un petit rire, amusé à cette simple idée.

« – Voyons, Akaashi-san. »

La remarque, en vérité, ne plut pas à Akaashi. Toutefois, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et ne fit aucun commentaire sur les paroles de l'adulte.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand-chose à ça. Jamais il n'avait pris le bus de toute sa vie, après tout. On avait bien le droit de rigoler à cette seule pensée, cela se comprenait.

Mais ne disait-on pas qu'il y avait une première à tout, dans la vie ? Si on essayait jamais une chose, alors on ne pourrait jamais savoir la faire. Il était par conséquent facile de se moquer de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas faire quelque chose juste parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. Surtout que lui, on ne lui laissait pas la chance d'essayer.

On faisait et choisissait pour lui depuis toujours, et il n'avait rien à y redire.

Le silence prenant place dans le petit habitacle de la voiture, Akaashi laissa ses yeux bleus voguer vers l'extérieur. Le paysage défilait rapidement, la circulation sur la route étant très bonne à cette heure-ci. Petit à petit, les environs se faisaient moins campagnards, pour devenir plus urbains et plus peuplés. La vie semblait plus présente ainsi, et on pouvait enfin voir des personnes parcourir les rues. Une mère amenant sa fille à la crèche, un collégien sur le chemin de l'école avec les pieds traînants, des petits groupes de lycéens qui malgré la fatigue riaient ensemble pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se retrouvaient.

La vie était palpitante en ces lieux. Comme un cœur chaud, battant à toute vitesse. L'élément central de toute existence.

Peut-être qu'Akaashi était un peu jaloux en voyant tout ça. Il ne saurait pourtant le dire. Au fond de lui, il y avait ce sentiment, cette envie qui le rongeait, mais qu'il ne savait pourtant pas qualifier. Avait-il besoin d'amour, d'attention ? Il trouvait ça futile, et n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui méritait la peine qu'il désire vouloir son attention, son amitié, son amour. Comme si tous ceux qu'il avait croisé jusqu'alors étaient soit mauvais, soit aveugles.

Bien qu'au fond, il trouvait que les deux n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça.

Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, et il eut envie d'en rire. Si elle savait qu'il lui avait menti pour ne pas l'inquiéter… Il était pourtant évident, selon lui, qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Pas un seul. Même pas une personne n'avait de toute façon tenté de l'être.

Il était désespéramment seul.

Et dans cette solitude, deux types de personnes se démarquaient. Celles qui crachaient dans son dos et faisaient de sa réputation ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et celles qui faisaient comme si il n'existait pas. Mais bien souvent, les deux se confondaient, si bien que parcourir le lycée était devenu pour lui un lieu où il rasait les murs, tel un pestiféré.

Il serra sommairement son poing, posé contre son pantalon, avant de se décontracter.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait ce choix. Voilà pourquoi il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Peut-être qu'il le regretterait, mais après tout, il n'en attendait pas grand-chose. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir marcher librement sans entendre des murmures composés d'insultes et de propos dégradants sur son passage. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Quand ses parents lui avaient appris qu'ils allaient déménager, il y avait eu un énorme blanc sur le moment. Eux avaient cru qu'il était triste de devoir quitter ce lycée et cette ville dans laquelle il avait grandi. Pour Akaashi, cela avait été différent. Il avait eu du mal à trouver ses mots tant il était heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter cet enfer. Partir de cet endroit voulait dire beaucoup pour lui. Cela signifiait dire adieu à cet établissement scolaire où vivre en paix lui était impossible, et ne plus avoir à subir cette réputation qui lui collait à la peau et l'étouffait de plus en plus.

Il ne supportait plus cette vie-là. L'adolescent voulait juste l'enterrer au plus profond de son être, et pouvoir enfin dire que celle-ci faisait partie du passé. Tel était dorénavant son souhait le plus cher.

Par conséquent, pour prendre ce nouveau départ, il avait fait le choix d'aller dans un lycée public. Cela avait étonné ses parents, qui au début avaient catégoriquement refusé. Mais avec le temps, son père y avait réfléchi et, miraculeusement, avait accepté, bien que sa mère ait pour sa part longtemps désapprouvé ce choix. Bien qu'encore maintenant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était d'accord… Mais elle le laissait faire, ce qui était en soi une petite victoire personnelle pour Akaashi.

Il n'avait pas l'espoir, avec ce changement, de tout reprendre à zéro. La personne qu'il était à l'heure actuelle, le caractère qu'il s'était forgé, ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain.

Voulait-il seulement changer ? Ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait changer ? Pourquoi ce serait à lui de le faire ? Il se fichait bien de ne pas convenir aux critères des autres. Jamais il ne se forcerait à s'adapter à ce qu'ils espéraient qu'il soit. C'était d'ailleurs à force de les avoir vu, encore et toujours sous leur même jour, qu'il avait perdu l'envie de se mêler parmi la foule. Devenir le garçon banal dans un des nombreux lycées du Japon n'était pas son but.

Il voulait peut-être qu'on fasse comme si il n'existait pas pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être confondu avec toutes ces personnes qui avaient croisé sa route et qui ne cesseraient d'ailleurs très certainement jamais d'apparaître, tels des obstacles se multipliant à l'infini.

Seul, mis à l'écart, Akaashi avait eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour observer ses compères. Mesquinerie, mensonge, méchanceté… Tout se confondait pour finalement ne former plus qu'un tout. Il en était presque venu à croire qu'il n'avait vu que les mauvais côtés de l'humain, et sa mauvaise manie de se croire tout-puissant, jugeant et rabaissant ceux qui l'entouraient.

En plus de cela, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. L'hypocrisie, par exemple, l'écœurait au plus haut point. Tous ces faux sourires, ces fausses attentions, ces amitiés en carton… Mais ceux qui assumaient pleinement leur haine envers quelqu'un, crachant au visage de celui-ci tout un tas d'insultes, étaient pour lui aussi on ne peut plus dégoûtants. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. Et Akaashi en avait connu des tas, des types comme ça. Il en avait même été la cible…

Ce souvenir le fit grimacer, alors que sa gorge s'asséchait par le stress. Il pouvait voir son nouveau lycée se rapprocher de lui, une angoisse sourde se logeant au creux de son ventre dans le seul but de le tirailler.

Il s'était résolu, de toute façon. Pour toutes ces raisons, et pour tout ce qu'il conservait et gardait comme un secret plus lourd que tout au fond de son cœur, il ne se lierait jamais à quelqu'un de quelle que façon que ce soit. Pour réussir à garder un certain contrôle sur sa vie, l'adolescent devait s'imposer cette limite.

« – Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Akaashi-san. »

Les paroles du chauffeur lui envoyèrent une bouffée de stress un peu plus importante qu'auparavant. Cependant, cela le rassurait de savoir que peu importait comment il se sentait à l'intérieur, cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité à intérioriser ses sentiments, si bien que son visage en restait de marbre, les autres en venant à croire qu'il ne ressentait finalement pas grand-chose

Alors qu'Akaashi pouvait constater que de plus en plus de lycéens en uniformes noirs, comme lui, emplissaient les rues, une pensée le frappa soudain de plein fouet.

« – Yoshida-san, mon père vous a dit de revenir me chercher ce soir ?

– Oui. »

Évidemment…

Il soupira, presque désespéré par son géniteur. Ce dernier était un homme très difficile à comprendre, et presque insaisissable. Toutefois, lorsque cela le concernait, il devenait effroyablement prévisible. Peut-être était-il un papa poule à sa manière, après tout.

« – Ne venez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Mais les ordres sont-

– … les ordres, oui, je sais. »

Yoshida trouva une place où se garer, juste devant le nouvel établissement scolaire d'Akaashi. Il ne voulait cependant pas se retourner, bien que la curiosité le dévorait, et continuait de fixer l'adulte. Celui-ci ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait à l'aise sous le regard persistant et profond du fils de son patron, qui lui, attendait une seule et unique chose qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à obtenir…

« – Bon, je vais essayer d'en parler avec votre père. Mais ce n'est pas gagné, Akaashi-san, je ne vous promets rien !

– Merci. »

Plus serein à l'idée de pouvoir éviter d'être raccompagné par le chauffeur personnel de son père à la sortie du lycée, Akaashi prit son sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et sortit de la voiture. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun qui lui sourit poliment.

« – Bonne journée, Yoshida-san.

– A vous aussi ! Et bonne chance pour votre premier jour. »

Il hocha vaguement de la tête pour lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire, et sa curiosité grandissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, en venant même à surpasser son anxiété.

Après avoir bien regardé de chaque côté de la route, Akaashi traversa rapidement. Il se faufila entre quelques groupes d'élèves qui passaient le portail de l'établissement scolaire. Tous vêtus de noir, les lycéens étaient déjà bruyants et bavards de si bonne heure. Akaashi fronça le nez, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'une telle agitation autour de lui. Ici, les personnes semblaient bien plus détendues, voir peut-être même trop à l'aise, si bien que des rires et autres exclamations emplissaient l'air plus que l'air lui-même.

Décidant de sortir de cette cohue infernale, l'adolescent s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule, finissant par se rapprocher d'un arbre un peu plus loin, près de l'allée.

Il venait à peine d'arriver et déjà, des différences étaient notables. Il avait l'impression de débarquer sur Mars, et de découvrir un tout autre univers.

La tenue des lycéens d'ici était tout à fait différente de celle de son ancien lycée. Il ne parlait pas là de leurs vêtements, puisque tous ici portaient des uniformes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banals, mais de leur attitude. Cela aurait sûrement était exagéré de dire qu'ils ne semblaient pas éduqués, mais ils paraissaient tout de fois bien… Énergiques ? Vivants ? Ou peut-être était-ce finalement ça, être un lycéen normal profitant pleinement de sa vie.

Là où il était encore il y a quelques jours de cela, il fallait impérativement se tenir correctement. C'était même une règle d'or, qu'il fallait à tout prix respecter. Akaashi pensait même qu'elle était la plus importante. Rien que dans la cour, ils se devaient d'être exemplaires. Ne pas chahuter, ne pas rire indécemment, ne pas bousculer les autres… En soi, ils voulaient très certainement leur apprendre à se tenir correctement en société.

Ici, c'était comme si les élèves pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait. Qu'ils pouvaient laisser leurs émotions s'exprimer comme elles venaient, et dire ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Le mot liberté finit alors par s'inscrire face aux yeux d'Akaashi, et cela sembla lui donner une toute nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène. Comme si cela était la première fois qu'il respirait réellement au sein de ce monde.

Il laissa son regard glisser vers le bâtiment, qu'il put inspecter minutieusement. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il n'était pas passé par là. Il était venu s'inscrire avec son père en passant par l'arrière de l'établissement, pour directement arriver au secrétariat et la salle des professeurs, avec non loin le bureau du principal. Ce jour-là, son père avait comme toujours était dépassé par le temps, et avait un rendez-vous important. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient partis directement après avoir signé les quelques papiers et réglé les dernières formalités, ne permettant pas à Akaashi de visiter son nouveau lycée. Le directeur lui avait alors seulement donné quelques indications, qu'il avait noté et conservé précieusement.

C'était donc la première fois qu'il voyait le lycée Nagatami. Cependant, autant être franc, il devait avouer que c'était assez spécial. Et encore, il ne savait pas si le mot était bien adéquate.

Bien qu'il se disait que dire que cet endroit était délabré était tout de même un peu fort.

Akaashi reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers les grandes portes menant à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Ce dernier était tout simplement très austère. Le bâtiment était gris et cela le rendait très triste. Il y avait des tâches ici et là qui tapissaient ses murs et qui donnaient un côté très négligé au lieu. Les fenêtres lui semblaient aussi beaucoup trop petites, et le fait qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de plantes dans les environs ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Il soupira en poussant les portes, trouvant que cela démarrait assez mal. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à un palace. Il était dans un lycée public, sans aucune renommée, qui n'obtenait pas en plus de cela un taux de réussite faramineux lors des examens.

Mais cela restait son choix et malgré l'état des lieux, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait volontairement choisi de ne plus remettre les pieds là où la méchanceté primait sur tout le reste. Ici, il mènerait une vie tranquille. Seul, certes, mais en paix.

C'était de toute manière son souhait le plus cher.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il se faufila parmi les élèves bruyants, à la recherche de son nom sur un des nombreux casiers bleus. Il fut soulagé en le trouvant rapidement, et l'ouvrit grâce à la clé que le principal lui avait donné auparavant. Il retira ses chaussures et grimaça lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol froid. Rapidement, il enfila les chaussures d'intérieurs fournies par le lycée et se dépêcha de quitter l'entrée qui ne désemplissait pas.

Akaashi arriva, en continuant de marcher droit devant lui, dans un long couloir. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, et soupira. Il priait du plus profond de son être pour que les indications du directeur soient justes… Sortant le petit bout de papier de sa poche, il put constater qu'il lui suffisait seulement de tourner encore deux fois à gauche pour arriver devant sa classe.

Par conséquent, Akaashi suivit au mot près ce que l'adulte lui avait indiqué. Bien vite, il arriva en face de sa classe, et eut la boule au ventre en voyant que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans la classe.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra lui aussi dans la salle, s'attirant instantanément tous les regards sur lui. La majorité étaient cependant curieux, ce qui le rassura.

Du moment qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas à cause de sa réputation, peu lui importait.

Le professeur s'avança vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« – Bonjour ! Vous êtes Akaashi Keiji, c'est ça ? Le nouvel élève ?

– Bonjour, sensei. Oui, c'est moi.

– Très bien. Venez avec moi. »

Akaashi s'avança avec le vieil homme qui se posta devant le tableau, avant de taper dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous les adolescents à qui il enseignait cette année, et pour faire taire tous les murmures.

« – Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève, alors je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un très bon accueil et pour si possible lui permettre de bien s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement. »

Les élèves répondirent oui en cœur, enjoués, bien qu'Akaashi savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'en serait rien. Mais au fond, c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à qui que ce soit, et préférait rester seul de son côté.

Tout à coup, le professeur posa une main sur son épaule, le poussant à s'avancer légèrement.

« – Vous voulez bien vous présenter en quelques mots, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le garçon hocha de la tête, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Les mains dans le dos et le regard ne s'arrêtant pas sur quelqu'un en particulier, il fit tout pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce moment qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji. J'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'emménager ici. Je vous remercie de votre accueil.

– Dans quel lycée étais-tu avant ?

– L'académie Uchida. »

Aussitôt le nom de l'établissement prononcé, les regards posés sur lui changèrent, passant de la curiosité à l'étonnement. Une nouvelle fois, des murmures se firent entendre, avant que le professeur ne les fasse taire de nouveau.

Ça, Akaashi s'y était bien évidemment attendu. Son ancien lycée était très réputé. Notamment pour son éducation stricte et ses résultats parfaits. Alors en voyant arriver un garçon comme lui, venant d'une école coûteuse et prestigieuse, cela ne pouvait que faire parler.

« – Allez-vous asseoir là-bas. »

Il suivit du regard la direction que le professeur lui montrait du doigt. C'était une table au fond de la classe, tout à gauche, près des fenêtres et du radiateur. Pouvait-il sincèrement rêver mieux ?

Rapidement, sentant encore les yeux des autres suivre ses mouvements, il se dirigea vers sa place. Il posa doucement son sac au sol, à côté de sa table, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment que la cloche sonne, bien que cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, quelques élèves rentrant encore dans la classe, essoufflés d'avoir couru.

Il laissa son regard voguer vers les environs, inspectant la classe. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien de spécial à en dire. Elle ressemblait tout simplement à une classe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

A droite, il put voir un de ses camarades un peu plus loin, complètement avachi sur sa table. Il jouait distraitement avec son stylo, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, alors que sa tête était plongé dans son bras gauche. Il ne pouvait par conséquent que discerner ses cheveux blonds, dont la racine lui semblait brune.

La cloche retentit dans l'établissement, stridente, coupant court à son observation.

 **x-o-x-o-x**

Un soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que la sonnerie pour indiquer la pause déjeuner venait enfin de sonner. Certains élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir, pressés de manger, ou surtout d'arriver les premiers à la cantine. D'autres, quant à eux, restèrent bien sagement à l'intérieur de la classe, se regroupant entre amis pour partager un repas qu'ils avaient au préalable préparé la veille.

Il en était de même pour Akaashi, qui sortit le bento qui reposait dans son sac. Une fois que la petite boîte fut sortie, il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures. C'était la première fois qu'il en utilisait une. Bien entendu, il savait que la majorité des lycéens l'utilisaient, tout comme les salariés qui mangeaient sur leur lieu de travail. Cette petite boîte, décorée de multiples manières et aux dérivés nombreux faisait l'unanimité au Japon, se répandant même à travers les autres pays. Toutefois, lui, n'en avait jamais eu besoin, déjeunant toujours à la cafétéria de son lycée.

Mais sa mère, toujours aussi inquiète, avait fortement insisté pour lui préparer elle-même à manger. Akaashi avait accepté directement. Dès le début, il avait envisagé passer ses midis dans une salle de classe, ou dehors quand l'été s'installerait doucement. Il préférait ça, au moins, sa tranquillité était assurée.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Akaashi ne put que sursauter quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer une véritable tornade en son enceinte. Ses yeux ne purent d'ailleurs que s'agrandir devant une telle boule d'énergie. Le jeune garçon se dirigeait vers le fond de la classe et parlait vivement avec son ami qui marchait devant lui, et qui par ailleurs ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite.

Deux choses captèrent directement l'attention d'Akaashi. Son sourire en premier qui, honnêtement, aurait pu donner la joie de vivre à quiconque le croisait. Il y avait tant de vie, tant de bonheur qui transperçait à travers une si simple esquisse sur son visage. Et ses yeux, grands ouverts, brillaient de cette lueur que lui n'avait jamais eu au fond de ses prunelles.

Il rayonnait, tout simplement. Peut-être plus que le soleil lui-même.

Toutefois, son regard quitta bien vite les deux nouveaux venus en remarquant qu'ils se dirigeaient dangereusement vers lui. Ou plutôt, vers le garçon se trouvant à la table à côté de lui, de ce qu'il put remarquer du coin de l'œil.

Il décida de ne plus s'occuper d'eux et entama son repas, bien qu'il ne put qu'entendre la conversation des trois adolescents.

« – Yo, Kenma ! Bonne matinée ?

– Arrête, Kuroo… Donne-la moi. »

Forcé d'admettre qu'il était intrigué, il tourna légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir le grand brun, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit une console, qu'il tendit au garçon toujours assis à sa place, et posa par la suite une recharge sur sa table.

Il put tout de suite remarquer les yeux de Kenma reprendre vie, comme si ces derniers avaient été éteints tout le long de sa séparation avec le petit appareil électronique.

« – Ah ! »

Akaashi regarda, blasé, le garçon aux cheveux gris qui venait de s'exclamer. Il allait finir par croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça…

« – C'est pour ça que t'as été à quatre pattes jusqu'au fond de la classe ? C'était pour brancher sa console !

– Fine analyse, Bokuto. »

Il aurait presque pu sourire de l'ironie qui transperçait la voix de ce dénommé Kuroo.

Kenma se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis et, sans le vouloir, celle d'Akaashi. Tout en ayant sa console entre ses mains, qu'il avait rapidement allumé, il pointa vaguement deux chaises derrière lui qui reposaient sagement au fond de la salle.

« – Il n'y a pas de prise que je puisse utiliser ici, alors je l'ai donné à Kuroo. Mais si vous restez ici, asseyez-vous. »

Le brun lâcha mollement son sac, le laissant tomber au sol, et suivit les dires de son ami en allant chercher les deux objets.

Akaashi le regarda faire quand, soudain, il se sentit observé.

Il reporta alors son attention sur la table d'à côté et sa respiration se coupa en remarquant que le fameux garçon agité, Bokuto, le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés. Gêné de s'être fait prendre, il détourna son regard et se remit à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

« – C'est qui à côté ? Je l'ai jamais vu avant.

– Il est nouveau. Akaashi Keiji. »

Tout à coup, le stress dont Akaashi s'était débarrassé le matin revint de plein fouet et s'imposa à lui. Et si son nom lui disait quelque chose ? Et si il avait entendu parler de lui ? Tous ces ''si'' lui tordaient les entrailles, laissant une multitude d'hypothèses se faufiler en lui doucement, comme un violent poison…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser qu'ici, tout allait se passer comme dans son ancien lycée. Au contraire, là, tout serait différent. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme endroit pour enfin trouver la tranquillité qu'il avait l'impression de rechercher depuis des lustres.

C'était exactement ça, ici, il était le nouveau Akaashi Keiji. Pas _le_ Akaashi que tout le monde insultait et évitait à tout prix. Il devait profiter de cette situation, qui était pour lui comme une remise à zéro, un tout nouveau départ.

Il allait reprendre une nouvelle bouchée de riz quand, tout à coup, une zone d'ombre se fit sur sa table. Akaashi releva ses yeux, incertain, et eut un instant de flottement en voyant Bokuto devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, en train de l'observer sans vergogne.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas trop ce que cette situation pouvait bien signifier, et surtout, ce qu'il devait faire. Il décida tout de fois de prendre la parole, gêné d'être autant mis à nu par le regard scrutateur de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Toutefois, l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« – Akaashi Keiji, c'est ça ?

– Euh… Oui. »

Il lui sembla que son estomac venait de se retourner.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression soudainement sérieuse ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans la classe, il ne faisait qu'arborer un immense sourire sur son visage, alors pourquoi une fois qu'il savait son nom, son expression changeait autant ?

L'idée qui s'imposa à lui fut qu'il le connaissait. Au moins de nom.

Et ça, c'était la pire situation dans laquelle il pouvait se retrouver…

« – Moi c'est Bokuto Kotaro ! »

Il sursauta presque quand la voix guillerette de l'adolescent retentit. Bokuto souriait de nouveau, les mains dorénavant posées sur ses hanches.

« – J'suis un troisième année, et capitaine de l'équipe de volley du lycée ! J'en suis même le plus grand joueur, alors si un jour tu veux venir nous voir jouer, n'hésite pas. »

Tout fier de lui, il sembla à Akaashi qu'il faisait exprès de bomber son torse.

Soudain, une feuille de papier froissée et roulée en boule atterrit en plein sur le visage de Bokuto, un bruit dramatique quittant ses lèvres alors qu'il apposait une main contre son cœur.

Kuroo, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, jeta un vague regard à Bokuto avant d'entamer son bento posé sur la table de Kenma. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, les ignorait superbement, plongé dans son jeu.

« – Où tu vois un grand joueur, dis-moi ?

– Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Je suis le plus fort dans ce lycée.

– Vu l'équipe de bras cassés que t'as, c'est pas bien compliqué.

– Tu peux parler, tu joues pas je te rappelle ! »

Akaashi soupira en voyant que les deux garçons ne semblaient pas en avoir fini avec leur joute verbale. Il se releva de sa chaise, discrètement, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

S'il pouvait réussir à se faufiler dehors pour pouvoir manger tranquillement, dans le silence, ses oreilles ne pourraient que le remercier…

Prenant son repas entre ses mains, il se glissa hors de la salle de classe. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, un pied l'en empêcha. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une nouvelle fois ceux de son aîné, qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« – Où tu vas, Akaashi ?

– Manger plus loin.

– Tout seul ?! T'es nouveau, viens manger avec nous ! En plus Kenma est dans ta classe !

– Je ne préfère pas, désolé. »

Déclinant poliment, Akaashi se retourna sans plus de cérémonie et reprit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté ce matin. Il se rappelait avoir vu un banc, dehors, alors cela ferait bien l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

« – On se revoit plus tard ! »

Se retournant à l'entente du cri de Bokuto, Akaashi fit une grimace en le voyant au milieu du couloir, agitant des bras dans tous les sens pour le saluer, s'attirant le regard des quelques autres élèves qui passaient par là.

Il soupira de nouveau, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

Quel garçon étrange.

 **x-o-x-o-x**

Bokuto retourna auprès de Kuroo et Kenma, s'asseyant sur la deuxième chaise que le brun avait ramené.

« – T'étais où bro ? Dépêche, la pause dure pas trente-six heures.

– Ouais, désolé… »

Il sortit son repas, le pausant sur la table. Toutefois, il ne l'entama pas tout de suite, laissant son regard fixer un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui.

« – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La question de Kenma le sortit de sa torpeur, mais ne put que lui donner une petite moue.

« – Bah Akaashi m'a mis un vent là quand même… »

Kuroo eut un petit rire, avant de se reprendre.

« – C'en était un gros ?

– Ouais, genre la tornade là.

– Ah ouais quand même, belle bourrasque ! »

Le brun avala de travers quand Kenma lui mit un petit coup de pied sous la table. Ce dernier soupira, ses doigts appuyant toujours frénétiquement contre les touches de sa console.

« – Tu ne le connais pas, ce n'est pas grave Bokuto.

– Mais quand même, c'est par principe, tu vois ? Puis je sais pas il a l'air sympa, non ? »

Kuroo posa son coude sur la table et, tout comme son ami, se mit à fixer la table du nouvel élève.

« – Peut-être. Il a l'air super renfermé donc c'est dur à dire.

– Moi je le sens ! Faut apprendre à le connaître.

– Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu vas encore te fourrer dans un truc pas possible ?

– Laisse faire, t'inquiète ! »

Les traits de son visage reprenant de la gaieté, il entama vivement son repas alors que ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers ce garçon rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, il avait eu du mal à décrocher ses yeux de son visage. Il avait quelque chose d'attirant, qui vous forçait à l'admirer. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était dirigé de lui-même vers sa table, dans le but d'entamer la conversation avec lui.

Heureusement que parfois, il agissait sans réfléchir. Cela lui avait permis de faire sa connaissance. Il avait hâte de le revoir, puisqu'il était certain qu'il pourrait être ami avec lui.

Et une chose était sûre, c'était que son instinct ne se trompait jamais.


	3. CHAPITRE II

Bonjour tout le moooonde ! Voici le chapitre deux de cette fanfiction ! Je stresse encore aha, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. :3 Merci beaucoup aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et qui l'ont suivi, mais aussi à ceux qui l'ont commenté !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre, cela me ferait très plaisir. ^^

Je vous laisse désormais avec la suite en espérant de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

* * *

Il soupira, définitivement mal à l'aise.

Ici, les gens semblaient presque tous de mauvaise humeur. Pas une seule personne ne décrochait un sourire. Cet endroit était comme une immense pièce où plusieurs personnes se retrouvaient mais qui, finalement, s'enfermaient individuellement dans leur bulle. Les écouteurs cloués dans leurs oreilles, le regard perdu dans le paysage défilant moyennement vite, les quelques adolescents qui faisaient les devoirs qu'ils auraient déjà dû faire la veille…

Chacun menait sa petite vie, sans se soucier des autres. Pourtant, dans un habitacle aussi renfermé, la question d'autrui pouvait plus que se poser.

Qui était cette personne ? Comment était sa vie ? Allait-elle encore au lycée, faisait-elle des études ou travaillait-elle simplement ? Est-ce que son quotidien était ennuyant ? Était-elle heureuse ou malheureuse ? Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ?

Chaque personne ici avait sa vie et sa façon bien à elle de la mener. Peut-être qu'en ces lieux, des personnes étaient diamétralement opposées. Ou peut-être qu'elles étaient, au contraire, liées par différents points communs ou centres d'intérêts, sans même le savoir. Mais à cette heure aussi matinale, seul le calme régnait dans ce bus. On pouvait légèrement entendre la musique de ceux qui en écoutaient grâce à leur casque ou leurs écouteurs, ou bien des bribes de conversation entre deux camarades de classe.

Mais ce qu'il retenait dans un premier temps, c'était que le silence était ici le maître des lieux, le bruit du moteur primant sur tout.

Akaashi se tortilla sur son siège, une grimace prête à naître au bord des lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de moyen de transport. Enfin, parler d'habitude ici n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux. C'était une première pour lui, alors il pouvait se permettre de dire qu'il était presque carrément dépaysé.

Hier encore, à travers ses paroles, il se plaignait secrètement de n'avoir pas assez de liberté au point de ne pas expérimenter ce que tous les autres adolescents avaient eux déjà fait… Voilà qu'il était servi, désormais. Son père avait refusé qu'il le prenne hier soir pour rentrer, mais après avoir bataillé longuement, il avait gagné le droit de le prendre tous les matins.

Quand il était entré dans le bus un peu plus tôt, c'était à peine si le chauffeur l'avait regardé alors qu'il lui montrait sa carte. Ensuite, alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée à la recherche d'une place où s'asseoir, un immense malaise l'avait pris. Et si quelqu'un remarquait qui il était ? Et si l'on voyait qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde ? Et si ces personnes voyaient qu'il possédait plus de moyens qu'eux et qu'ils le regardaient mal par la suite ?

Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de ravaler ses craintes, encore une fois, alors qu'il s'était sagement assis sur une place se trouvant au fond du car. Tout en posant son sac à ses côtés, voulant évidemment signifier que si quelqu'un venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, cela ne lui plairait que moyennement.

Akaashi croisa des bras et laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier du siège. D'ailleurs, les sièges, il ne souhaitait même pas en parler… Assis sur un de celui-ci, la notion de confortable lui paraissait bien loin. Ils étaient plus que morts. Il se demandait vraiment jusqu'à quand ils comptaient les laisser dégénérer ainsi avant de les changer…

Comme beaucoup d'autres passagers, son regard bleuté se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait à sa gauche. C'est en se trouvant dans un endroit comme celui-ci qu'il réalisait vraiment qu'un fossé se creusait entre lui et les autres. Ici, il semblait vraiment anormal. Comme si toute son existence pouvait être jugée, un moment ou à un autre, par tous ces autres adolescents. Cependant, lui qui avait tout, lui qui n'avait besoin de rien, que pourrait-il vraiment répondre à ça ? Pouvait-il seulement imaginer se permettre de nier l'évidence ?

Il n'avait pas voulu y repenser, mais au fond de lui, quand il était arrivé dans son nouveau lycée hier, cette idée l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

La différence de catégorie sociale l'avait comme percuté. C'était comme si il était entré dans un autre monde. Comme si il avait découvert une porte, qu'il avait jusqu'alors toujours ignoré, et dont il avait enfin décidé d'abaisser la poignée. C'est ainsi que tout un monde avait pu s'ouvrir à lui.

Lui qui était auparavant dans un lycée privé de haute renommée était entré dans un lycée public ignoré de tous. Le petit lycée que l'on ignore et auquel on ne fait pas attention. Il venait d'accéder à un endroit qui s'avérait être le parfait contraire de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était par ce simple fait qu'il avait alors pris en compte la pleine différence entre lui et les autres. Cela ne se voyait pas qu'avec cet établissement scolaire. Il avait également la sensation que cela se voyait sur eux.

Sur lui.

Comme si, alors qu'il faisait sa présentation la veille devant toute la classe, la phrase ''j'ai de l'argent'' s'était soudainement imprimée sur son front. Et pour lui, cette phrase, même si elle n'avait pas été dite, même si les autres ne l'avaient pas forcément pensé au premier abord, elle avait été dite. Le simple fait d'avoir dit qu'il venait de l'académie Uchida voulait tout dire. Pour lui, cela revenait au même que s'il leur avait crié qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde et qu'ils n'avaient pas le même mode de vie.

Pourtant, bien que des murmures s'étaient fait entendre, bien que des regards interrogateurs s'étaient posés sur lui, personne n'avait rien dit. Personne n'était allé le voir. Plus personne n'avait fait attention à lui par la suite.

Était-ce là aussi qu'il pouvait voir la différence entre les lycéens de son ancien lycée et ceux qu'il avait rencontré hier ?

L'argent rendait-il les gens méchants à ce point ? Un statut social plus élevé donnait-il vraiment une assurance illimitée et un orgueil sans pareil ? Il en était vraiment venu à se poser la question. Puis lorsque sa mère, hier soir, l'avait bombardé de questions sur sa première journée de cours, il aurait tellement aimé lui dire la vérité. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce lycée qu'elle pensait au plus bas de l'échelle, que ses élèves qu'elle imaginait rebelles, voleurs et autres types de délinquants, étaient on ne peut plus meilleurs que ceux qu'il avait connu dans une école privée au prix contenant plus de zéro que de raison.

Mais si seulement cela s'était arrêté à ça…

A l'académie Uchida, il y avait de véritables clans. Ces groupes de personnes, amis entre eux, avaient alors comme des règles qui s'étaient instaurées au sein de ceux-ci. Comme, par exemple, de ne pas se mélanger avec n'importe qui. Personne mieux que Akaashi ne pouvait comprendre tout ce que cette règle impliquait. Manger seul, passer ses pauses seul, faire ses exposés seul, faire le chemin du retour chez soi seul…

C'était plus que vivre au lycée seul, c'était _être_ seul.

Pour lui, même en entrant dans ce nouveau lycée, de ce point de vue, cela n'allait pas extrêmement changer. La seule différence était qu'ici, c'était lui qui ferait le choix de ne pas se mélanger aux autres et de rester seul. Il avait été certain que sa décision, qu'il avait encré en lui telle une promesse, ne serait pas chamboulée. Après tout, qui avait envie d'entrer en contact avec un garçon qui restait dans son coin et ne parlait presque pas ? Personne, évidemment. Cela lui paraissait logique. Qui serait assez fou pour faire un premier pas vers une personne comme ça ? C'était ce qu'il pensait hier, avant d'aller en cours.

Désormais, on l'avait fait changer d'avis. Akaashi revoyait encore ce garçon se poster devant son bureau alors qu'il lui adressait la parole, à la recherche de son attention. Il revoyait son visage souriant, sa manière familière de lui adresser la parole alors qu'il n'était pour lui qu'un inconnu. Le ton nonchalant qu'il avait pris alors qu'il lui proposait de manger avec lui et ses amis, l'évidence transperçant sa voix à ce moment-là, comme si cela coulait de source qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser manger seul lors de sa première journée de cours.

Honnêtement, Akaashi se demandait encore ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type.

Pourquoi être allé vers lui ? Pourquoi avoir fait cet effort inutile ? Peut-être avait-il cru qu'il pourrait être ami avec lui… Ce garçon, Bokuto, faisait certainement parti des mecs populaires qu'on voyait toujours à la télé dans les séries ou les films, et qui cherchaient à avoir le plus d'amis possible pour être aimé de tous.

De toute façon, après le refus catégorique de manger avec lui qu'il lui avait envoyé, il paraissait désormais naturel à Akaashi que ce troisième année ne chercherait pas à de nouveau l'aborder. Il l'avait fait le plus poliment possible mais hier midi, quand il était parti manger seul dehors, ce qu'il avait dit à Bokuto voulait clairement signifier que s'il ne mangeait pas avec lui ce midi, cela était valable pour tous les autres midis de l'année.

Mais il était certain que malgré tout, cet adolescent n'était pas un idiot et qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le message.

Le car s'arrêta brusquement, faisant dodeliner la tête d'Akaashi légèrement en avant. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel arrêt. Il priait seulement pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde à celui-ci. Les masses de gens, même dans un bus, très peu pour lui…

Il regarda monter un à un les quelques étudiants de son lycée, revêtant le même uniforme noir que lui. Akaashi fut par ailleurs soulagé en remarquant que peu de personnes avaient rejoint le bus. Enfin il trouvait quelque chose de positif à dire… Au moins, comme ça, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de bruit ici dès le matin.

Alors qu'il pouvait voir les portes commencer à se rabattre doucement, ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, le temps était vraiment clair. Il pouvait voir les oiseaux voler dans le ciel, en toute liberté.

« – Aaaaah, je suis désolé d'être en retard ! »

Cet éclat de voix eut le don de faire sortir Akaashi de ses pensées. Naturellement, il se tourna vers cette source de bruit, mais son regard rencontra la dernière personne à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Est-ce que les Dieux se jouaient de lui, ou était-ce simplement son karma qui se trouvait être au plus bas ?

Bokuto commença à chercher du regard une place où s'asseoir, avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux d'Akaashi. Un sourire prit par la suite place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main, s'attirant le regard des gens autour de lui.

 _Pitié, dîtes-moi que c'est faux, pitié, dîtes-moi que c'est faux, pitié, dîtes-moi que c'est faux…_

Le brun eut alors la pleine confirmation que, malheureusement pour lui, tout était vrai lorsqu'il réalisa que le plus vieux se dirigeait vers lui.

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, ce gars était un parfait idiot, et cela en était même presque incroyable à ses yeux.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Akaashi sut que face à un garçon tel que lui, dire quoi que ce soit serait inutile. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait de un pas faire de scandale et de deux, pas débattre de bon matin… C'est sur ces pensées que, docile, il retira son sac qu'il avait avant posé sur la place à côté de lui, le calant désormais sur ses genoux.

Bokuto, qui dut sûrement prendre cela comme une invitation volontaire d'Akaashi, au vu de son sourire encore plus joyeux, se laissa tomber à ses côtés en posant son sac à ses pieds.

« – Yo, Akaashi ! T'aurais pu me dire qu'on prenait le même bus !

– … Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le savoir ? »

Le regards blasé qu'il lui lança ne suffit visiblement pas à lui communiquer le véritable fond de sa pensée, Bokuto se contentant d'en rire.

« – Ouais, c'est pas faux ! Alors, prêt pour ta deuxième journée ?

– Hm. »

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Akaashi savait que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part d'agir ainsi, mais il voulait vraiment que Bokuto le laisse tranquille. S'il était venu dans ce lycée, c'était pour être seul. Seul et en paix. Et il était certain qu'en se mêlant aux autres, cela n'était pas possible. Il y aurait toujours des problèmes, ou d'autres choses encore… Il était évident que ce garçon n'était pas encore attaché à lui, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé et qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien. Alors si il voulait le repousser, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne souhaitait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Et avec un idiot, il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout…

« – T'es pas très bavard… T'es pas du matin c'est ça ?

– C'est ça.

– T'inquiète, avec moi ça va changer ! »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il retint certains mots peu avenants de quitter ses lèvres.

Comment ça, ça allait changer ? Ce type ne comprenait décidément rien… Ou peut-être était-il borné ? Akaashi n'en savait rien, mais toujours étant qu'il sentait que pour repousser le plus âgé, c'était mal parti.

« – Et ta première journée de cours alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ?

– C'était bien.

– Tu m'étonnes, t'as eu la chance de tomber dans une classe cool franchement ! Je les connais pas tous mais je suis sûr que si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi, ils t'aideront. Puis en règle générale ce lycée est vachement top, c'est pas comme si y avait des embrouilles ou des trucs du style. Puis dans ta classe t'as Kenma en plus, alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire !

– Kenma ? »

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il l'avait sans se rendre compte écouté et avait été pris dans son flot de parole. Il lui avait donc répondu, sans faire trop attention.

Il se demandait tout de fois comment il faisait pour continuer de lui parler comme ça, et non l'ignorer, alors que lui essayait de tout faire pour faire comme si il n'existait pas…

C'était lui qui avait l'air d'un idiot, maintenant.

« – Ouais, tu te souviens pas ? C'est ton voisin de droite dans la classe, le petit aux cheveux blonds. Et mon pote aussi !

– Je vois…

– On dirait pas comme ça, je sais, mais si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, il t'aidera. Enfin, ça dépend si ça doit le faire bouger beaucoup ou pas, sinon là c'est mort… Ou si ça doit le faire quitter sa console, là c'est plus que mort. »

Akaashi le sentit remuer à ses côtés, mais ne put pas percevoir ses mouvements, forçant son regard à toujours rester braqué sur l'extérieur.

« – Ah les gosses, je te jure, c'est pas facile ! »

Son soupir l'amusa alors qu'il trouvait sa réplique ironique. Il disait ça, mais Bokuto pouvait se compter parmi les ''gosses'' qu'il venait de citer…

Mais il n'allait pas le contredire pour ce qu'il avait dit avant. En effet, même si Kenma n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne très sociable et bavarde, il pouvait tout de même dire qu'il paraissait gentil. Après tout, il avait suffit d'une fois à Akaashi pour le comprendre. Quand on le voyait avec ses deux amis, c'était comme une évidence.

« – Ah puis y a Kuroo aussi que t'as vu.

– Le grand brun ?

– Ouais, lui-même ! Et lui alors, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? Le grand Kuroo-sama t'a fait bonne impression ? »

Akaashi se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question, se rappelant de ce court moment où il avait vu le brun.

Il ne l'avait pas vu longtemps alors il était assez difficile de le juger. Mais au premier abord, et il ne parlait pas forcément pour lui, mais il était sûr et certain que le troisième année devait faire peur à plus d'un. Après tout, il était grand, avait un air ténébreux et souriait de manière assez flippante quand cela semblait lui prendre. Mais encore une fois, Akaashi donnait là un avis selon ce que les autres pouvaient voir de leurs propres yeux. Et l'avis que lui-même aurait très certainement donné s'il ne l'avait pas vu avec Bokuto et Kenma à ce moment-là.

Parce qu'honnêtement, lorsque Kuroo était avec ses deux amis, il en ressortait une image nettement différente.

Il semblait déjà posséder un côté très taquin. Akaashi avait eu tout le loisir de le remarquer au travers des échanges entre lui et Bokuto. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il semblait se conduire de la même façon avec Kenma, cela paraissait malgré tout différent. C'était comme si il ne le regardait pas de la même manière que lorsque ses yeux bruns se posaient sur Bokuto. Peut-être parce que lui et Kenma étaient des amis d'enfance ? Après tout, même dans un groupe d'amis, des liens plus ou moins profonds existaient entre les personnes.

Toujours étant que donner un avis, si tant est que donner un avis sur une personne soit véritablement possible, ce dont il doutait par ailleurs fortement, était difficile. Kuroo devait très certainement faire parti de ce genre de personnes que l'on croyait comprendre, mais dont au final on ne savait rien du tout.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas le nier, il y avait comme toute une aura de mystère flottant autour de lui.

« – Il m'a fait bonne impression, oui. Même si il est très…

– Très ?

– C'est assez compliqué à expliquer…

– Ah ouais je vois, très dark ? Ça c'est à cause de son style, enfin de comment il est aussi. Bref Kuroo quoi. Mais tu verras tu vas le kiffer, il est génial ! Bon après fais pas gaffe, il dit n'importe quoi sur moi… Et retiens surtout que tout est faux ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ses paroles. Rien qu'avec ces quelques phrases, Akaashi pouvait sentir que les deux garçons étaient proches. Ils devaient certainement être de grands amis, ou peut-être même des meilleurs amis.

« – Et moi, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

La question soudaine le déstabilisa, ne s'y étant absolument pas attendu. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas si l'autre garçon était sérieux ou si il plaisantait juste. Dans le ton qu'il avait employé, il avait pu retrouver celui d'un enfant qui cherchait à être complimenté. Mais en même temps, son intuition lui soufflait que l'autre adolescent était tout à fait sérieux et qu'il attendait une réponse sincère de sa part.

Pris de court, Akaashi ne sut quoi dire.

« – Hum… Je…

– Je vais pas te manger tu sais. »

Il sentit que Bokuto venait de bouger à côté de lui, mais encore une fois, il ne put pas discerner ce qu'il faisait.

Le brun avait la désagréable sensation que ce qu'il venait de dire était à double sens. Qu'il avait dit ça pour qu'il le regarde et, qu'en plus, il lui dise ce qu'il avait pensé de lui.

Se sentant comme pris au piège, mais cela étant également mêlé à de la curiosité, Akaashi se tourna légèrement jusqu'à pouvoir regarder en face de lui. Toutefois, ses yeux pivotèrent légèrement sur sa droite, et il fut surpris lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Bokuto. Ce dernier était penché sur son siège, si bien que sa tête reposait sur celui se trouvant devant lui.

Mais surtout, il le fixait.

Pour le brun, cette situation était plus que troublante. Il le regardait sérieusement, ce qui avait le don de trancher avec tout ce qu'il avait vu de l'adolescent jusqu'alors. Cependant, il avait une petite moue qui passait sur visage, et sa bouche se tordait légèrement, comme celle d'un petit garçon qui bouderait en attendant que l'un de ses parents lui dévoile la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée.

Difficilement, il essaya de cacher sa gêne et toute le perturbation que Bokuto avait créé en lui avant de reprendre la parole, ne bafouillant plus cette fois-ci.

« – Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent en face de la personne concernée, Bokuto-san.

– Mouais… Mais bon, t'as de la chance, je passe au-dessus pour cette fois ! »

Akaashi, étonné que le plus vieux capitule si vite, lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il se rasseyait correctement.

« – C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom, alors bon, je peux bien faire un effort ! »

Il sourit à ces mots, se disant que c'était bien son genre de dire ça.

Leur bus se stoppa doucement, et Akaashi eut alors comme un sursaut en réalisant qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant leur lycée.

Mais surtout, en réalisant qu'il n'avait fait que de parler à Bokuto.

 **x-o-x-o-x**

Akaashi lia ses mains entre elles et fit craquer ses doigts, dans un geste souple.

Dans ce lycée, le niveau était vraiment différent. Le brun ne saurait d'ailleurs dire si c'était eux qui étaient en retard ou si là où il se trouvait avant, ils étaient en avance. Même si il avait bien entendu sa petite idée là-dessus… Évidemment, à l'académie Uchida, la barre était placée très haute, si bien que chaque notion était bien plus approfondie que d'ordinaire et que chaque exercice difficile qui était fait en laissait place à un autre encore plus corsé que le précédent.

Hier, à une des pauses de la matinée, lorsqu'il avait montré ses anciens cahiers de cours à son professeur principal, celui-ci avait été véritablement étonné. Il avait certainement dû se préparer à lui dire d'emprunter les cours d'un camarade de classe pour rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué quand il était en plein déménagement. Mais cela s'était révélé être le contraire. Akaashi n'avait en vérité rien à rattraper, et si il aurait fallu être véritablement honnête, si le brun se permettait de dormir en cours, cela n'aurait pas beaucoup d'impact sur sa scolarité.

Enfin, il s'y était préparé. Au moins, suivre les cours lui donnerait l'occasion de réviser. Puis peut-être de découvrir d'autres éléments selon les différents professeurs. Même si, honnêtement, il en doutait fortement.

Akaashi se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir son bento. Son regard vogua alors dans la classe, où il put voir certains élèves sortir, et d'autres tourner leur chaise dans la direction de leurs amis pour déjeuner ensemble. Ses yeux finirent pas se tourner vers Kenma, qui lui était toujours tout seul.

Sa nourriture était posée sur sa table, mais pourtant, il ne la touchait pas. Sa tête vissée en direction de sa console et ses yeux scotchés à l'écran, il semblait être complètement dans sa bulle.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir son bento, Akaashi réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

Si Kenma ne mangeait pas, c'était qu'il attendait quelqu'un pour le faire. Plus précisément, qu'il attendait deux personnes.

Se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt, le brun se releva rapidement en replaçant son couvercle correctement sur la petite boîte. Il passa derrière le blond, souhaitant atteindre la porte de sortie, et se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si le jeune garçon ferait attention à sa sortie, et s'il réaliserait pourquoi il s'en allait.

Après avoir quitté le bus ce matin, et que Bokuto et lui se virent être séparés dû à leurs cours différents, Akaashi avait beaucoup réfléchi. Même si, en premier lieu, il s'était beaucoup maudit. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'était laissé entraîner ainsi ? L'autre adolescent avait commencé à parler, et parler, si bien que le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus ou d'essayer de se tenir à l'écart.

Il avait discuté avec lui, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas forcément détesté ça.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas une deuxième fois. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un s'immisce dans sa vie, et surtout pas ce troisième année. Bokuto était plein de vie, et quand on le voyait, on avait envie de le côtoyer au quotidien pour pouvoir profiter de sa bonne humeur et de ses ondes positives. Mais Akaashi n'était pas la bonne personne pour ça. Le principe même de l'amitié n'était pas fait pour Akaashi.

Si il devait se montrer plus ferme avec lui pour qu'il comprenne, alors il le serait. Mais s'il pouvait l'éviter, cela serait tout de même mieux. Voilà pourquoi il venait de quitter la classe. Même si il n'était pas sûr que Kenma mange avec ses deux amis tous les jours, Akaashi ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de revoir Bokuto au cours de cette même journée. Il savait que si le plus vieux l'avait vu, il lui aurait dit de venir manger avec eux et le brun se serait à nouveau retrouvé pris au piège.

Pourtant, même lui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait signifier par là. Retrouvé pris au piège de quoi, exactement ? Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se relâche. Akaashi devait à tout prix garder cette barrière entre lui et les autres fermée. Il savait qu'au moindre dérapage, à la moindre hésitation, tout pourrait basculer de son côté.

Lui qui n'avait personne, n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, ne devait pas ouvrir son cœur.

Si il le faisait, rien n'irait bien. Que cela le concerne lui, ou Bokuto.

Akaashi marchait dans le long couloir, souhaitant atteindre la porte se trouvant au bout de celui-ci qui le mènerait dehors. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, alors finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de devoir manger dehors. Dans tous les cas, cela ne serait que pour un court temps. A force, Bokuto laisserait tomber. Il en était sûr et certain.

Cependant, ses pensées s'envolèrent bien vite très loin, comme si elles n'eurent jamais existé.

« – Oh, Akaashi, t'es là ! »

Sa main, posée sur la clenche de la porte, se mit à resserrer celle-ci plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Akaashi se tourna, pour découvrir quelques pas plus loin derrière lui Bokuto et Kuroo, chacun leur repas dans leurs mains.

Il vit Bokuto ouvrir sa bouche, prêt à très certainement lui dire de les rejoindre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Rapidement, Akaashi ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'extérieur, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se retourne, surtout pas qu'il faiblisse, surtout pas qu'il hésite devant le visage de Bokuto qui devait à tous les coups paraître perturbé, ou peut-être déçu.

Flancher comme ce matin n'était plus une option envisageable. Il avait pris sa décision, et il devait rester à l'écart. Cela voulait dire ce que cela voulait dire. Pas d'exceptions à ça.

Il s'avança doucement, non sans lâcher un soupir, vers le banc qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour manger, mais cela lui allait. Il pouvait au moins se contenter de ça.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'y asseoir, que seuls deux petits pas le séparait du vieux banc en bois, il crut entendre quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Le bruit se rapprocha progressivement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parfaitement bien discerner la respiration de la personne se trouvant dans son dos.

C'était une mauvaise blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça ?

Fronçant des sourcils, Akaashi posa son bento sur le banc, avant de se retourner vers la personne dont il se doutait déjà de l'identité.

« – Bokuto-san. »

Son ton était plat, peut-être même presque froid, et il put percevoir le léger désarroi que cela provoqua chez son homologue. Mais pour Akaashi, cela était révélateur d'une véritable faiblesse de sa part. Si Bokuto était étonné du ton qu'il employait avec lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole de cette manière.

Et pour ça, il s'en voulait réellement.

« – J'ai pas compris pourquoi t'es parti comme ça… Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

– Je veux manger seul, c'est une habitude.

– Mais tu sais, tu peux venir manger avec moi et les gars, c'est pas un-

– Je ne vais pas manger avec vous. »

Akaashi se retint de toutes ses forces.

Il se retint de ne pas se sentir coupable devant le visage de Bokuto qui perdait de sa joie de vivre et dont, il en était sûr, cette dernière était sa caractéristique principale.

Mais alors qu'il sentait que Bokuto allait ajouter autre chose, qu'il était en train de chercher ses mots pour probablement le faire changer d'avis, Akaashi sut que c'était le moment. Celui de lui dire que son refus ne tenait pas qu'à aujourd'hui, mais à toute l'année scolaire.

« – Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais je te conseille d'arrêter. Ça ne servirait à rien, à part te faire perdre ton temps.

– Faire quoi exactement ? Je suis un peu perdu là…

– Être ami avec moi. Ou du moins entrer en contact avec moi.

– Akaashi… »

Bokuto le regardait étrangement, et cela en était aussi dérangeant que la manière dont il venait de prononcer son nom.

L'expression toujours aussi fermée, le brun tourna sa tête et regarda ailleurs, coupant tout contact visuel avec le troisième année.

« – Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Akaashi se retint de justesse de lui demander ce que cela pouvait lui faire, et soupira en espérant alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il n'aimait pas parler trop longtemps avec les gens, surtout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ou du moins l'avait perdu, et il sentait tout son corps être tendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Être seul était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Qu'on lui fiche la paix était son seul souhait.

« – J'ai juste envie que tu me laisses, Bokuto-san. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit ici, et je veux juste déjeuner tranquillement en étant seul. On ne se connaît pas, et tu ne sais rien de moi au même titre que je ne sais rien de toi. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais si tu m'as abordé dans l'optique de te faire un nouvel ami, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Akaashi tourna définitivement le dos à son aîné et récupéra son repas, continuant son chemin droit devant lui.

Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait non loin d'ici sur un autre banc sur lequel il pourrait prendre le temps de manger. Il lui restait encore assez de temps pour manger, et pour profiter du calme de l'extérieur bercé par le chant des oiseaux.

Il se dirigea donc, un peu perdu, à la recherche d'un endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé, essayant d'éloigner l'image et les paroles de Bokuto de son esprit.

 **x-o-x-o-x**

La balle vola dans les airs, aussi rapidement que légèrement. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, ne quittèrent pas sa trajectoire une seule seconde. La courbe qu'elle prit n'était pas parfaite cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment à la bonne hauteur, ou tout du moins, pas à celle qu'il espérait pour pouvoir la frapper avec toute la force qu'il souhaitait y mettre. Ses muscles se contractant, il courut jusqu'au devant du filet et plia ses genoux, se propulsant par la suite dans les airs pour rejoindre la balle. Arrivé là, ce fut toute une série de mouvements dont il avait parfaitement l'habitude qui s'enchaînèrent. Son bras droit vint rapidement, plié et amorçant son mouvement vers l'arrière, rejoindre la balle qui venait à présent d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

Sa paume rencontra ensuite la balle faite de plastique et la frappa de toute la force qu'il put y mettre en cet instant, une chaleur agréable et bien caractéristique au volley se propageant sur toute l'étendue de sa main. Il retomba ensuite sur ses deux pieds, regardant avec satisfaction la balle rebondir plus loin dans le gymnase une fois qu'elle eut percuté et rencontré le sol de l'autre côté du filet en une attaque parfaite.

Bokuto se tourna après cela vers Kuroo, prêt à lui demander comment c'était cette fois-ci, mais celui-ci prit soudainement la parole.

« – T'y vas pas un peu fort ?

– Là ? Tu rigoles ! Je peux mettre encore plus de puissance mec. Mais tu sais pas faire de bonnes passes, alors forcément, ça aide pas…

– Non mais avec Akaashi, idiot. Tu l'as rencontré hier, donc au pire passe à autre chose et te prends pas la tête. »

Bokuto eut une petite moue, avant qu'il ne passe sous le filet du milieu de terrain pour aller ramasser tous les ballons qui s'étaient amassés de l'autre côté du gymnase.

« – Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je me prends la tête, d'abord ?

– Tu parles un peu moins que d'habitude. Même si je remercierais bien Akaashi d'avoir réussi à te rendre moins bruyant… »

Arrivé près d'un ballon, Bokuto se pencha pour le ramasser, sans rien dire. Il savait que ne pas répondre à la provocation quotidienne de Kuroo l'interpellerait, ou l'inquiéterait sûrement bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais certaines pensées n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa tête.

Il balança le ballon dans le chariot, un peu plus loin, prévu pour les ranger, avant de se tourner vers le brun qui lui, semblait attendre simplement qu'il lui réponde.

« – Il a dit que c'était une habitude pour lui de manger seul. Il a pas dû s'en rendre compte, mais je sais pas, moi ça m'a fait un truc.

– De la peine ?

– Bah non justement, je pense pas. Ce qui m'a fait tout drôle, c'est qu'il a dit ça super normalement, comme si ça lui faisait rien… »

Kuroo ramassa lui aussi un ballon, et se mit à jouer avec, le faisant tourner entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à fixer un point invisible, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à ce que Bokuto venait de lui apprendre.

« – C'est vrai que deux vents en deux jours, ça interpelle.

– Hey ! Je suis sérieux là ! »

Bokuto soupira bruyamment, voulant clairement faire entendre son mécontentement à son ami. Il continua donc, en lui tournant le dos cette fois-ci, de ramasser les balles.

« – Tu veux vraiment pas le laisser tranquille ?

– Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je sens que le feeling va passer, il passera.

– Mais peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui veuille qu'il passe. Tu sais bien que l'amitié, ça va dans les deux sens, sinon ça en est pas.

– Je sens un truc, c'est tout. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de lui parler. Et plus je lui parle, plus j'ai envie. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Kuroo de soupirer, avant de secouer la tête d'un air dépité face aux paroles de son ami.

« – Sérieux… Faut toujours que tu boudes pour des conneries, mais quand tu veux t'impliquer, tout prend soudainement une tournure bien plus sérieuse. »

Bokuto se retourna pour regarder son ami, lequel il découvrit en train de sourire en faisant tournoyer un ballon sur son index.

« – J'aime pas quand t'as ce sourire… On dirait que t'es un psychiatre fou en train de m'analyser.

– Je pensais pas que tu connaissais ce métier. Tu m'impressionnes tu sais ? Encore un peu de connaissance et je sens presque qu'Akaashi pourra tomber à tes pieds !

– Raaaah, tu m'énerves trop !

– Merci. »

Le brun lui balança le ballon pour qu'à son tour, Bokuto puisse le ranger.

Ainsi de suite, ils vidèrent le gymnase où seul Kuroo et Bokuto étaient, n'ayant normalement pas d'activités de sport aujourd'hui. Mais comme toujours, ils avaient su manier les mots à la perfection pour convaincre leur professeur de sport de leur prêter les clés.

Kuroo regarda du coin de l'œil le joueur de volley marmonner quelques paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il se trouvait. Il semblait toujours préoccupé par la situation, bien que lui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il y portait autant d'attention, et décida de réengager la conversation là-dessus.

« – Pourquoi tu réfléchis autant ? Ça va surchauffer là.

– Je cherche un moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il me remette un vent comme aujourd'hui…

– Vous avez oublié un truc essentiel, vous deux. »

Bokuto le regarda, haussant un sourcil, et Kuroo fut presque désespéré par son idiotie. Mais pour le coup, Akaashi non plus n'y échappait pas.

« – Vous prenez un peu le même bus en fait. Je dis ça, je dis rien…

– Ah mais oui ! Kuroo t'es un génie ! »

Le brun eut un petit rire hautain avant de répondre à son ami, récupérant son sac en voyant qu'il ne restait désormais plus aucun ballon sur le sol.

« – Au moins on a la confirmation que ton ''feeling'' comme tu le dis si bien est peut-être pas si injustifié que ça. Vous êtes deux idiots, après tout. »


End file.
